


Hailey and her Dani

by Bad_Dog_Tricks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Bisexual Character, Butch/Femme, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Diapers, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Praise Kink, Scat, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dog_Tricks/pseuds/Bad_Dog_Tricks
Summary: Quiet, masculine-of-center Latinx lesbian meets a bubbly cutie with a checkered past. As their relationship progresses, so does their trust in each other - and the mutual exploration of their kinks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Party Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing my own characters. They are created entirely as cute props for me to project my crazy fetishes on, so they're intentionally not too detailed. However, I hope they're human enough to be interesting to read about. 
> 
> This is also the first step into a concept I've been toying with for quite some time: stories which I am perfectly willing to re-publish with the pronouns changed. If you'd like to read this same story with, say, Dani as a trans man and Hailey as a non-binary demi-boy - or whatever combination! - drop me a line. When I have time, I'll re-work this same story with the pronouns and appropriate descriptors switched around for your reading enjoyment.
> 
> (Please note I absolutely mean it about the crazy fetishes. Mind tags.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani meets an unexpected cutie.

Dani checked her GPS, but she didn't really need to - it was obvious which house the party was at. Grabbing the sweating 24-pack of beer and slinging it easily up on a shoulder, she rolled up and pushed open the front door. She was greeted by loud music and a few grins and waves, which escalated to a boozy cheer as she walked the 24-pack into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"Heyyy, Dani! You made it!" A gangly, pale guy detached from the crowd and strolled over, collecting a fist bump from her.  
"Hey, Kenny. Of course, man."  
"Well, lemme introduce you around! You probably know a few folks from our Soc class, but a bunch of peeps are from, like, anime club and astronomy meetups and stuff."  
He slung an arm companionably around the shorter Latina's shoulder and led her off into the crowd clustered around the TV cheering on the Mario Kart players.

Perched on the corner of the back of the couch, Dani nursed a beer and idly people-watched. It had been a risk, showing up to a party outside of the safer confines of the local gay bar and her own smaller friend group, but Kenny was a nice guy and she figured if people had an issue with her butch style and the vibe got weird, she could just drop the beer off and bounce. She doubted she'd meet anyone her type, but it was still a night out of the apartment. Between rounds of Mario Kart and playful smack-talk, Kenny had managed to introduce Dani to most of the party. She was pleased to see a few folks from the GSA, and equally pleased to note a refreshing lack of the usual college party jackassery. No one was pushing shots or doing keg-stands, just happily tipsy and goofing around with each other. It was a nice vibe. Kenny, making the rounds as party host, showed up next to her and chucked her gently on the shoulder. 

"So you regretting coming to hang out with all us boring nerdy heteros yet?" he joked.  
Dani snorted and started to reply, but a passing blonde girl had heard him, and smacked Kenny on the arm.  
"Hey, fucker! We're not all straight!" she yelled in faux-outrage, continuing on her way to the kitchen.  
He laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Hailey, we know. I was just sayin'."  
She blew him a raspberry over her shoulder and theatrically rolled her eyes as she walked off.  
Dani laughed. "Hailey, huh?" she asked, watching the leggy girl walk away, a little unsteadily.  
"Yeah," Kenny said, his tone sounding a little guarded. "She's a goof."  
"Seems fun to me," Dani said, gently fishing for whatever had caused that tone.  
"Oh, she is, for sure! She, uh, she's chilled out a lot. Used to be, like, a serious party girl. Drugs and shit. She got into some trouble, fucked a semester up, had to repeat some classes. Now she just drinks sometimes, so I can invite her around. I like her, but I don't let folks do hard shit at my house, y'know?"  
"Ah, yeah, I get that," agreed Dani. "You throw a good party, man. This is nice," she said, changing the subject.  
"Thanks!" he said. "I gotta go check the ice situation, be right back."  
Dani finished off the last few sips of her beer. Hailey, huh? Party girl who'd taken it down a notch? She could hang with that, maybe.

She pushed off the couch and popped into the kitchen, snagging a couple cans from the bucket of ice on the counter. She made her way out to the backyard, keeping an eye out for the blond. As luck would have it, Hailey was just dropping her empty can into the outside trash barrel.  
"You want a fresh one, or nah?" Dani said to her by way of greeting.  
Hailey turned. "Hell yeah. My limit's three and I've had two, so your timing's perfect."  
Dani smiled and handed her the can. "Cheers, then," she said, and they bumped their drinks together.  
"I'm Dani," she said.  
"Hailey," replied the blonde with a grin and a quick glance up and down Dani's solid frame that wasn't platonic in the least.

Interesting, thought Dani. Maybe this evening would be more fun than she'd expected.


	2. Past Indiscretions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani learns a bit about Hailey's past. It's not all what you'd call "standard first date material."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch them tags, sonny.

After a little light digging on Dani's part, she learned that Hailey had initially pledged into a sorority with close ties to a fraternity that was notorious across campus for wild parties. Attendance at these parties was essentially mandatory, especially for the freshmen girls. Although sorority rules banned drinking in their own housing, all bets were off at the fraternity, and many of the girls would take the opportunity to cut loose. Hailey had discovered that a few shots of tequila loosened up her sorority sisters enough to get a little frisky, and some of them didn't care who with. She quickly got a reputation for being the go-to girl to make out with if you wanted a boy's attention - but none of them wanted to go much further than that. 

Hailey herself got quite a bit of attention from the guys, and was constantly being offered more: more drinks, more drugs, more dates, more parties. She'd managed to keep up both the frenetic party pace and her grades for a solid year, but once she'd hit sophomore classes, she began to hit a wall. Her sorority sat her down when her grades began to suffer, but it had taken her a while to see how bad it had gotten, resulting in a semester where she'd had to repeat half her classes. "My GPA was fucked, too," she said. "I was lucky they didn't throw me out of the sorority. But my sisters were there for me. I know the Greek houses get a bad rep, but they helped me get my shit straight." 

She'd come to terms with a lot about herself, which included changing her major and starting to explore her bisexuality in earnest. "Lesbians don't seem to like me, though," she admitted shyly. "I guess I still come off like a straight sorority girl."   
"Eh, lesbians can be weird about that," Dani assured her. "They sometimes won't date bi girls because they think they'll cheat or something. It's dumb."  
"Oh man, I am so over that stupid stereotype of the oversexed cheating bisexual," complained Hailey. "It's such bullshit."  
"For real. I've dated bi girls, nothing wrong with 'em. Some people just wanna blame other folks for their trust issues."

Dani's gentle probing further uncovered that after Hailey had changed her major to Biology, she'd gotten more serious about her coursework, and hadn't failed a class since. She also kept herself under strict rules about parties. "I only go out on Saturday nights, not weekdays or Sunday. I have 3 drinks, two if they're hard liquor. And I don't hang with those kind of guys anymore. Some of them are nice, but they have a...pretty specific image of me in their heads. I'm not that girl any more."   
The kind of girl Hailey was, it seemed to Dani, was a friendly cutie who was looking for some female companionship...and potentially more. Yes, she could work with this. 

"Hold up," said Hailey. "I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom." She stood unsteadily and Dani chuckled. "Here," she said, offering her arm. "Let me be a gentleman."  
Hailey laughed and took Dani's arm, wobbling a little, and allowed herself to be led inside to the hall where the bathroom was. Naturally, there was a line. But as they approached, both people in line looked up, saw it was Hailey, and immediately gestured to allow her in front of them in line.   
"Uh, no, guys, I'm fine - " she protested, turning very pink.  
"N-no, it's okay, you go ahead. I don't have to go that bad."  
She started to reply but was interrupted by the door opening. The person on the way out clearly recognized her, glanced at the other two, and gestured hastily at the bathroom, then cleared out quickly. Hailey, now blushing so hard Dani didn't need the bathroom light to see it, let go of her arm and rushed into the bathroom, pulling the door shut hard.

She was out in just a couple minutes, still red-faced and clearly upset. Dani offered her arm again and she took it absently. "Thanks," she said quietly.  
"You wanna go back outside?" asked Dani.  
"Um...can we sit out front, actually? It's, uh, kind of loud in here."  
"No problem."  
They made their way out front, where the music and chatter was still obvious but not overwhelming. Hailey wasn't making eye contact and her playful, chatty demeanor was gone.   
"So, uh..." Dani started. "What was that all about?"  
Hailey shifted uncomfortably for a few long seconds, then let out a long sigh. "You'll hear about it sooner or later," she said flatly. "You might as well hear it from me, I guess."  
"Hey, hold up. You don't have to tell me - "  
"No," interrupted Hailey. "Someone's gonna, if you stick around long enough. Or if people see you hanging out with me."  
"Okay," Dani said, preparing herself for something drastic. An overdose story, maybe.

"So, uh, while I was still partying a lot, doing a lot of drugs and stuff, people used to give me all sorts of shit. If I was drunk or high enough, I'd take anything, I didn't really care. I never really thought about it, I just figured if I got sick, I'd just do a good old fashioned puke-and-rally and anything bad would come right up. And that worked for a while, I guess. But one night I was already kinda smashed and someone gave me coke, and I'd never done it before. Plus it was Fiesta-themed so everyone had been pounding down tacos and burritos and stuff. I didn't know what coke could do to you, and, uh...I - I had an accident."  
"What, like a car accident? They let you _drive?" _Dani asked, incredulous and starting to get angry.  
"No, no, I always Uber'd to parties. No, i mean, like, I - I didn't know coke could make you have to, uh, go to the bathroom real bad. I was dancing in the living room, and of a sudden I got this bad cramp in my stomach, and I ran for the bathroom but I just..." She trailed off.  
"Oh," said Dani. _"That _kind of accident."____

____"It was horrible," Hailey said, voice low. Like, it was all down my legs. All on the tile in the hallway. I threw my panties away and just...walked home."  
"That sucks," Dani said, with conviction.  
"Yeah. But that was my wake up call, so I guess it had a silver lining."  
"Still, pretty shitty thing to - oh, fuck," Dani said, catching herself.  
Hailey surprised her by bursting out in laughter. "It was! It was really shitty!"_ _ _ _

____They laughed for a minute._ _ _ _

____"But yeah, word got around. This group doesn't joke about it, but I guess they think I always have to go real bad and they get out of my way. It's... pretty embarrassing."  
"Yeah, I could see that."  
"It sucks, because I wish I could get a little more drunk sometimes, but I'm afraid something like that would happen again. Like, I would lose control. And once was more than enough."  
Dani nodded._ _ _ _

____"Want to go back inside?" She asked after a minute._ _ _ _

____Hailey looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, let's."_ _ _ _


	3. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey lets something slip.

A couple months into dating, Dani found that her initial idea of Hailey was correct - she had cut back on the partying, and her study habits were excellent. However, like many college students, her other habits were slightly less than healthy. Dani was an only child, but came from a large extended family that often came together around food. Naturally, the first thing she started noticing about Hailey was her odd eating habits. Mostly, it was due to school stress and just plain old forgetfulness, but it still worried Dani. Luckily, they had quickly figured out that Hailey responded well to Dani's somewhat bossy nature. In fact, the bossier Dani got, the more Hailey seemed to like it. there were things Hailey wouldn't do for herself that she would happily do if Dani told her to do it - just so she could proudly tell her that it was done. 

"You're like a little kid," Dani had joked. "I think you text me to tell me you had a healthy lunch just so I'll tell you that you did a good job."  
Hailey had looked down at her feet, smiling shyly. "It's nice to hear that, sometimes," she'd said. Dani had learned that she had grown up as the middle child between an older brother who was in and out of prison and a younger sister with a congenital heart defect, so her parents' attention had often been focused on one or the other of her siblings. It seemed to have left her with a bottomless desire for praise and affection, which Dani didn't mind indulging at all. 

Exploring in the bedroom, Dani had found that Hailey had a deep drive to please and an extremely open mind regarding trying out different sex toys and role play scenarios. it always seemed to boil down to Dani being in charge, though, which suited her just fine. Hailey was far from being a pillow princess, however. Although she had not been with a woman before, she was an enthusiastic learner and liked following directions - especially when they were phrased as orders. Dani had, of course, use this opportunity to bring the praise and compliments she showered on Hailey outside of the bedroom into their sex play. At first, it had given Hailey the giggles, but after the third or fourth time Dani had pulled Hailey's face from between her slick thighs and dragged her up the bed by her hair, murmuring explicit compliments on her improving skills between sloppy - wet kisses, she had come around to the idea.

Dani had also discovered that Hailey was fairly loud, and they generally met at Hailey's sorority house rather than Dani's dorm by mutual agreement, because she had the attic room to herself. It was a little space was over the kitchen, which meant that after about 9pm, they were practically guaranteed not to bother any of her sorority sisters, who usually congregated around the wide-screen TV in the living room. Hailey still often muffled herself with a pillow, which Dani thought was adorable. Hailey didn't seem to have realized it yet, but whenever she tried to muffle herself, Dani was inspired to whip out her best tricks. She wanted to make sure that Hailey alternated between gasping for breath and screaming, such that the pillow was either forgotten or worthless. It was on one of these nights that their relationship took an interesting turn.

Dani was gently, inexorably forcing Hailey toward her fourth peak of the evening, three fingers deep inside, pads pressing firmly against the engorged ruffles of her g-spot as her tongue played lightly across her clit. Hailey was squirming and pumping her hips, and by the pressure around her fingers, Dani knew it wouldn't be long. So she decided to tease her a bit.  
  
"Looks like you want to come."  
Hailey nodded, eyes screwed shut.  
"Greedy girl.That would make, what, four?"  
Hailey answered with a shivery little moan.   
"You're lucky I like to indulge you. But I think that if you want to be indulged, you have to ask nicely."

The cute little grunt of frustrated arousal she got in response to this made Dani chuckle. "Better ask real nice," she warned. "You know I can keep you right here on the edge as long as I need to."

The answering clutch of Hailey's slippery muscles around her fingers told Dani she was on the right track. Hailey liked being teased, like being told she had to follow orders to get what she wanted. It just made it all the hotter when she finally gave in.  
  
"Please," she began, breathless. "Please, Dani, you're so good, I won't be able to hold off for long -"  
"Is that how you ask nicely?" Dani laughed. "By telling me if I keep going, you're going to be a naughty girl and come all over my fingers without being polite and asking first?"  
Hailey's squirming redoubled, and her hands gripped the sheets. "N-no, I just - please, Dani, please let me come, I'll say it any way you want, I just - please..."  
Dani grinned. "Say it again. 'Dani, please let me come.' I like that."  
"Dani, please, _please_ let me come. I'm, I can't - please!"  
"Good girl," Dani praised, bending her head back down to work her tongue over Hailey's clit.   
"Dani, please! Please let me come, Dani, _Dani_ , I - please can I, _please?"_ Hailey whined, her voice getting higher and more desperate as she got close.

Dani waited a beat, then took her mouth from Hailey just long enough to grant permission before diving back down and finishing her off. Hailey bucked her hips hard into Dani's warm, wet mouth, keening "Thank you, thank you, oh God," over and over as her clit throbbed through her orgasm.

Riding it with her, Dani didn't stop till Hailey's clenched thigh muscles started to relax. She slowed, stopped, then gently removed her fingers, dropping a little kiss on Hailey's pubic mound. She moved up the bed, cuddling Hailey into her arms. Hailey nuzzled into her chest, still panting. Dani kissed the top of her head.  
"Good girl," she repeated.

"Thank you, Daddy," Hailey replied.

They both froze. 


	4. A Big Little Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani's a natural.

There was a long pause.

"Did...did you just call me Daddy?" Dani asked, slowly.  
Hailey covered her face with her hands.  
"Hailey. Did you just call me Daddy?"  
"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"  
"No, I'm not mad," Dani quickly assured her. "Just confused. Did you say my name wrong or something?"

There was another long pause.

"...or something," Hailey whispered from behind her hands.  
Dani shifted up onto one elbow to look down at her. Hailey felt her move and peeked out between her fingers.   
"What do you mean, or something?"  
"I don't know! It just slipped out!"  
"Are you...into that? Calling people Daddy?"  
Hailey made a strangled noise and squeezed her fingers shut again. "Not before this. Not until dating you."  
"Okay, now I'm _really_ confused."  
"No, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!"  
"I told you, I'm not mad, honey. Just- confused."

The silence hung for a few seconds, before Hailey couldn't take it anymore and started talking. 

"When we started dating and you started being all bossy, I was cool with it. Like, I like it when someone takes charge in the bedroom, it's hot. But then you started being bossy about other stuff, stuff that had nothing to do with our sex life. Stuff like me eating healthy and taking my medication on time and getting enough sleep and that kind of thing. Nobody's ever done that with me before. And I really like it. Like, really really like it."  
"You think it's hot when I tell you to eat healthy?" Dani said incredulously.  
"I mean, not that in specific, but, like, the whole thing where you're being bossy about me taking good care of myself. It's... I can tell that you care. And I like doing things because you told me to, I like being your - " she cut herself off quickly, but not quickly enough.  
"You like being my what?" Dani asked, careful to keep her tone light.  
"I...I like being your good girl," Hailey said, barely above a whisper.  
"You're always my good girl," Dani said, ruffling Hailey's hair.

Hailey peeked out from between her fingers again. "You promise you're not mad?"  
"No, baby. You just... Startled me, I guess."  
Hailey started apologizing again, and Dani quieted her with a kiss. "So you want to keep doing what we're doing, you just want to call me Daddy?"  
"If it's all right with you. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."  
"Why not Mommy?" Dani asked jokingly.  
"I don't _know!"_ Hailey replied, a note of frustration in her voice. "I tried using mommy in my head, but it just didn't seem to fit. I could try mommy if you want - "  
"Nah," said Dani. "You're right, mommy doesn't fit. But I think I can get behind Daddy."

Hailey slowly withdrew her hands from her face.

"You really think so?"  
"Yeah," said Dani, warming to the idea. She locked eyes with Hailey. "Do you want to be good for Daddy, little girl?"   
Dani watched, bemused, as Hailey shivered, turning several different shades of pink. Her breathing quickened audibly, and her pupils widened in arousal.  
"Yes, Daddy," she purred.

"Yeah?" Dani replied, surprised and aroused at the strength of Hailey's response. Hailey nodded, biting her lip, but not dropping eye contact.  
"Well, then. Let's see how talented that little tongue of yours is at something other than begging," Dani said. "Why don't we find out how fast you can get me off? Do you think you can do that for Daddy, baby girl?'  
"Yes, Daddy!" Hailey was halfway down the bed before she finished the sentence, scrambling to get her face between Dani's legs as quickly as possible.

Yeah, Dani thought. I can get behind this 'daddy' business.


	5. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani tells Hailey a story.

In the weeks to come, Dani did some serious googling, discovering as she did that there were many, many other people very into the same things that she and Hailey were doing. Usually, those people were het couples and the man played Daddy while the woman played little girl, but she managed to find a lot of good information nonetheless. There was even a proper name for it - age play. For her part, Hailey had gotten a lot better about talking about her fantasies with Dani; these days, she only hid behind her hands when talking about something new or especially embarrassingly hot.

One night when they were hanging out bingeing Netflix, Dani asked if Hailey wanted to explore the local kink community. She received a quick, decisive no. "I have a hard time even talking about this with you," she had said. "I can't imagine talking about it with other people, even if they're into it. Can't we just stick with what you're learning online?"  
"Okay," Dani had agreed. "But we got to talk about this stuff before we do it, sometimes. I don't want to hurt you."  
"You wouldn't ever hurt me, Daddy," Hailey replied immediately. Calling Dani Daddy had become commonplace now, almost like a nickname, except that Hailey only used it when they were alone.  
"Not intentionally, babygirl. But I'm not talking about spanking you too hard. I mean, like, messing your head up. Or messing with your head."  
Hailey bit her lip and looked down. "I kind of like it when you mess with my head," she said shyly.  
Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing. "What am I going to do with you, you little pervert?"  
"Anything you want, Daddy," Hailey said, burying her nose in Dani's hair  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll see where that gets you. I've been reading about all kinds of things on the internet, mean things I can do to you. I can even do some of them out in public, if you want. What do you think?"

There was a long pause.

"I... I don't know how to answer that," Hailey replied.  
"What do you mean, baby?"  
"I mean, like... my first reaction is that I don't want to do things in public, absolutely not. But then I think about it, and it's actually kind of hot. Kind of really hot."  
"What's hot about it?" Dani probed.  
Hailey hid her face in her hands. Oh, this is going to be good, Dani thought.

When she spoke, her voice was quiet and a little higher pitched, the voice Dani had come to associate with Hailey's "little," as the folks on the internet called it.  
"The idea that you could just do whatever you wanted to me, whenever you wanted, no matter where we are or who's around. Like, if you wanted to spank me for talking back and we were in public, and you just did it, just dragged me over your lap on a bench somewhere and punished me. Just totally ignored anything I said or any weird looks from anyone else and just... I dunno, treated me like a kid."

Dani could tell easily that just talking about this was turning Hailey on something fierce. Turning off the TV, she pulled Hailey to her. Hailey shuffled backward on the bed until her back was cuddled against Dani's chest, knees bent, sitting on her feet in the vee of Dani's spread legs. Allowing Hailey to keep hiding her face with her hands, Dani curled one arm around her waist and used the opposite hand to nudge Hailey's thighs apart. When Hailey complied, Dani slid her hand up her skirt, resting it delicately on the front of her panties.  
"Tell Daddy some more," she purred in Hailey's ear.

Hailey shifted her hips, rocking herself against Dani's hand.  
"Like, um, say we were in the mall or something. And we're walking around shopping because you want to buy me something pretty."  
"I do like buying nice little presents for my good girl," Dani agreed.  
"And, uh, maybe we already found something, maybe some cute panties at Vicky's," Hailey continued.  
"I bet I would make you wear them out of the store after I bought them," Dani said. Hailey's hips jerked upward just a little at that, and Dani started to rub in slow circles. "I like knowing my girl is wearing something sexy just for me."  
Hailey squirmed. "A-and maybe we pass the food court and you take us to get ice cream as a surprise, but when you ask, I realize I forgot to eat breakfast. And you get real mad."  
"I'm never mad at you," Dani corrected gently. "Just disappointed."  
"That's even worse!" Hailey protested, dropping her hands from her face.  
Dani quickly grabbed her wrists with the hand that wasn't teasing her through her panties, crossing them over her chest in a tight hug from behind. Dani had learned that when Hailey dropped her hands, arousal was overtaking embarrassment, and it was a good signal to start kicking things into higher gear.

"So I get real disappointed, because my girl broke the rules and didn't eat like she was supposed to," Dani said in a low, sexy voice in Hailey's ear, starting to rub her a little harder, a little faster. "And I'm extra disappointed, because here I went and spent all day at the mall with her picking out the cutest pair of chonies as a reward for being a good girl, and now I find out that she hasn't been a very good girl at all."  
Hailey moaned and tossed her head, and Dani hugged her a little tighter.  
"Has she?" Dani demanded, pausing her rubbing.  
"No, Daddy," Hailey responded in a little voice, grinding shamelessly against Dani's fingers.   
"That's right, she hasn't," Dani agreed, resuming the rubbing. "And because I know that part of being a daddy is putting your foot down when little girls don't do as they're told, I decide that some punishment is in order. So I find a bench in the middle of the food court - "  
"Please, Daddy, no," Hailey interrupted. "Not in the middle of the food court, there's too many people! Daddy, please, not here - "  
"I'll punish my girl anywhere I damn well please," Dani growled in Hailey's ear. She whimpered, shaking her head.

"Nooooo," she whined. "Please, Daddy, I'll do anything you want! Just don't spank me in front of all these people. I can't take it, I'll die from embarrassment."  
"No naughty little girl ever died from embarrassment, or from a good hard spanking," Dani replied firmly. Hailey made a little squealing noise of dread.   
"But," she went on in a thoughtful tone, "Maybe if I was _really_ disappointed, I'd drag you right out of the mall. Everyone in the food court would hear me telling you what a bad little girl you were, and how a girl your age shouldn't have to be reminded to eat. I'd be saying nice and loud how I'm going to have to give you a reminder that there are consequences for misbehavior, all the way through the mall and out to the entrance."  
Hailey started to protest, and Dani talked right over her. "You want to beg me to stop, not to lecture you until we're in private, but you know you're in deep trouble and you don't want to push your luck. You know that the fact that I didn't make you grab your ankles in the middle of the food court was pure luck on your part, and you know better than to beg for anything else when I'm this disappointed in you."  
Hailey let out a little shuddering sigh. "Yes, Daddy," she said in a whisper, still wriggling like a snake.  
"Smart girl," Dani complimented her.

"So I drag you through the mall, and literally everyone we pass knows that you're going to get it when we get home. And you're thinking as we get to the entrance closest to where we parked that I'm going to punish you at home. But once we walk through the doors, I don't head in the direction of the car, I hang a sharp right toward those concrete benches just outside the doors."  
Hailey gave another little moan of mixed arousal and dread.   
"Once you realize where I'm headed, you start to pull against me. I've got your wrist in my hand, and I let go of you. I leave you standing there, and I walk right over to one of those benches and sit down at one end. I look at you and instead of patting the bench next to me, I pat my lap. It's obvious that I want you to walk over to me and bend yourself over my knee of your own volition."  
Hailey shook her head in consternation and bounced a bit against Dani's chest, struggling just a little inside the tight hug. 

"Are you going to walk over to me and take your punishment like a good girl?" Dani asked, low and dangerous. "Or are you going to make me come get you, and make what's coming to you so much worse?"  
"Daddy, please, please don't make me, not outside where everyone can see - " Hailey whined.  
"Make your choice, baby girl," Dani ordered. Hailey whimpered, and Dani started to slow the tempo and pressure of her rubbing.  
"Ah, a-all right, fine! I walk over to you!" Hailey said, quickly getting over her indecision.  
"Good girl," Dani praised, picking up the speed and pressure to reward her - not only for actively participating in this dirty scenario, but for making the right choice within it. "You walk over to me, and I pat my lap again. You're wearing one of those cute little circle skirts you like, and you know that if you lay over my lap with your ass in the air like I want you to, your bottom is going to be on display for anyone walking in and out of the mall. But you know right where I want you."  
"I... I lay over your lap, Daddy," Hailey said breathlessly, the affirmation tumbling into the short pause.  
"I'm disappointed in you overall, but I'm proud of you for making the right choice. As you settle, I rub your back a bit before I curl my right arm around your waist and hold you tight over my lap. I might be proud of you, but you're still not getting out of this without the spanking you deserve."

Hailey was unabashedly humping Dani's hand at this point. 

"I pull your skirt up so it's out of my way, and I want to pull your panties down like I would if I was punishing you at home -  
"Daddy! _Please_ no, please don't - "  
"...But I can't do that because we're in public. So instead, I just grab the back of those cute little chonies and pull them up until they're stuck firmly between your cheeks, and no fabric in the way to protect you from my hand." As she said this, Dani slid her hand down the front of Hailey's panties, unsurprised to find her sopping wet with her clit practically jumping out of its hood. She palmed a handful of slick, then burrowed three fingers straight into Hailey's hot, clenching core, grinding the heel of her hand on Hailey's clit. Hailey gasped and let out a guttural groan, rolling her hips in a slow figure eight as Dani began to fuck her in earnest.

"So I start spanking you, and since it's a punishment spanking, I don't start off gentle and slow like I normally do. I start warming up your cheeks right away, nice and hard. At first, you're almost frozen, trying desperately not to make any noise so you don't draw even _more_ attention to yourself, but I'm not messing around and you start to tear up because it hurts."  
Haley made a sobbing whine deep in her throat as she ground against Dani's fingers.  
"Your naughty little bottom is getting nice and pink by this point, and we've attracted quite a crowd," Dani went on, mercilessly speeding up her pace. "People are laughing and pointing, giggling and whispering behind their hands as they watch you get what's coming to you. It's loud enough that you can hear it over the noise of your punishment and your crying. You're bent over and your hair is falling in your face, so they can't even tell how old you are. You might be some wiseass teenager I was babysitting whose smart mouth earned her a blistered behind. For all they know, I hauled you over my lap right in front of all your little friends to teach you that Daddy doesn't tolerate sassy mouths out of little girls, no matter how old they are."  
"Daddy, pleeease - " Hailey moaned, cunt throbbing hard around her fingers.  
"And everybody watching can't help but be _so embarrassed_ for that poor girl, crying over her daddy's knee with her skirt up, getting her bottom punished out in public where everyone can watch - "  
Haley convulsed, crying out wordlessly as her pussy clamped down on Dani and her hips pumped, riding Dani's fingers through her orgasm. It was long and loud, and Dani didn't stop, fucking up into her until she had wrung out every last shiver and clench.  
"That's my good girl," she said as she gently worked her hand free. Hailey murmured something unintelligible and flopped gracelessly down on the bed, slowly stretching out her legs from the kneeling position they had been locked in. Dani laid next to her, propping herself up on one elbow as she gently stroked Hailey's hair.

"Jesus," Hailey said after a moment. "You are way too good at that shit."  
"I like to do nice things for my girl," Dani replied, grinning.  
"Give me a second to recuperate and I'll return the favor," Hailey promised, still panting a little.  
Dani made a noise of assent and kept petting Hailey's hair. It was quiet for a few minutes as her breathing returned to normal.

"So, like... That was super fucking hot and I came really hard," Hailey said.   
"I noticed," Dani said smugly. Hailey huffed.  
"But I don't think I could do that, not out in public like that. I'd be scared that we'd get arrested or something. Or somebody would record us on their phones or something. I don't want to be on YouTube or in somebody's spank bank."  
Dani snorted at her choice of words.  
"Oh, you know what I mean," Hailey said, rolling her eyes. "I think I would only want to do stuff in public if it was a secret. Like those people that wear bondage under their clothes and stuff."  
"Okay," Dani agreed. "So public stuff is okay as long as it's on the down-low?"  
Hailey bit her lip. "Yes, Daddy."  
"Attagirl," Dani said, ruffling her hair.

"By the way, congratulations," she added, grinning.  
"For what, Daddy?" Hailey asked, confused.  
"I just got you to talk about what you would and wouldn't want to do in public."  
Hailey's mouth fell open in surprise. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. "You tricked me!"  
"Sure did, baby girl," Dani said, grinning unrepentantly.  
"But that's not fair!"  
Dani laughed. "What, you don't think what you got out of it was worth a little deception?"  
Hailey fake-pouted, then matched Dani's grin. "If that's what I get every time I talk to you about a dirty fantasy, you're going to hear so much nasty shit from me that your wrist is going to break."  
"Promises, promises," Dani replied. "Now, I seem to remember something about returning the favor?"


	6. Shameful Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani tries something new.

The next time they planned to go out to a party, Dani told Hailey she would pick her up at the sorority house. When Hailey met her at the door ready to go, bright-eyed and excited, Dani grinned at her.  
"I have something special for you to wear, pretty girl," she said. "Let's go upstairs and make sure it fits."  
"Yes, Daddy," Hailey said quietly, smiling and blushing a little bit. Dani had previously brought over things like crotchless panties, remote control vibrators, and on one memorable occasion, a butt plug, so this game was a familiar one.   
As they reached the top of the stairs, Dani said, "Stop." Hailey halted immediately, two steps from the top of the stairs.  
"Bend over, baby girl. Kneel on the stairs." 

Hailey knelt slowly on the stair that she had been standing on, bending forward with her elbows on the floor at the top of the stairs for stability,   
"Good girl. Now spread your legs."  
Hailey spread her knees as far as the narrow stairwell would allow. Was Dani going to put the toy in right here on the stairs? She heard Dani step up behind her, the wooden stairs creaking gently. Dani lifted her skirt, and Hailey bit her lip with a grin.  
All of a sudden, Dani's face was buried between Hailey's legs from behind, her hot breath searing across the crotch of her panties. Hailey gasped and moaned aloud before she could stop herself. Clapping her hands across her mouth, she wriggled back against the warmth pressure of Dani's nose, mouth, and chin where they burrowed between her cheeks. Dani teased her that way for what seemed like forever, purring and nuzzling into her panties as she writhed on her knees on the stairs, desperately trying to keep quiet. 

By the time she felt Dani's fingers curl into the waistband of the panties and slowly pull them down, Hailey was so turned on she no longer cared that they were halfway up the stairs, only half hidden by the railing. She thrust back against where Dani's face had been a second ago, but met only air. Dani chuckled, running her thumbs along Hailey's outer lips, spreading them gently. Hailey was so sensitive that she could feel Dani's warm breath on her inner core as she said, "You've gotten your panties all wet, naughty girl."  
"Yes, Daddy," Hailey replied breathlessly.  
"We'll have to get you out of these wet clothes," Dani said, and Hailey could hear the smug smile in her voice. "If you can't keep your panties dry like a big girl, you don't deserve to wear them, do you?"  
"No, Daddy."   
"Crawl the rest of the way of the stairs and into your room, baby girl," Dani ordered, and Hailey scrambled to obey.

Once safely in her room with the door shut, Dani petted her hair where she knelt on all fours on the carpet, and told her to get up and bend over the bed.   
Once her upper body hit the bed, Dani pressed a hand firmly on her lower back for a couple seconds, a signal to stay put, and tugged her panties the rest of the way off. Face buried in the comforter, Hailey wiggled her butt, earning herself a gentle spank and a laugh. She heard Dani shuck off her backpack and unzip it, and a few seconds later, a springy firmness pressed up against her upturned cheeks. Dani slipped the silicone cock between Hailey's thighs, rocking it up against her. Hailey whimpered and pushed backward, angling downward and trying to impale herself on it. 

"Naughty girl," chided Dani. "If you want something, you should ask nicely for it."  
"Please fuck me, daddy, please -" Hailey begged as Dani teased her with the toy, slipping it back and forth along her dripping cleft but never holding it at the right angle to penetrate. Hailey whined in frustration, humping backwards and succeeding only in getting the dildo even slicker.   
"What's the matter, baby? Can't figure it out?" Dani asked mockingly. "Maybe you're too little for this game."  
"No, Daddy, I'm not too little!" Hailey replied, so quickly she stumbled over the words. "I'm big enough to take it, Daddy, please!"  
"Are you?" Dani mused. "That sounds like mighty big talk for a little girl who can't even keep her panties dry."  
"I just - Daddy, that wasn't my fault!"   
"Oh?" Dani asked, incredulous. The toy ground into her as Dani leaned forward, retrieving her panties from where she'd tossed them on the bed. She leaned heavily across Hailey's back, rolling her hips. She shoved the panties in Hailey's face. "Whose are these?"  
"Mine, Daddy, but - "  
"But nothing! These are so wet, I ought to wring them out over the sink!"  
 _"You_ did that!"  
Dani sighed heavily. "Baby girl, if you're not going to be honest -"  
"I AM being honest, Daddy!"  
"So your panties were dry when I got here?"  
Hailey nodded, bouncing against the bed in agitation.  
"And you couldn't even hold it till we left?"  
Hailey opened her mouth in shock to protest the idea that she had wet her panties like _that, _and Dani, expecting this, stuffed the panties in her mouth.__

__"If you can't use your words right, you don't get to use them at all," Dani said firmly. "Keep those where they are, or you're going to this party with a very sore bottom."  
Hailey whined around the sodden ball of fabric, but kept it in her mouth.  
"That's right," she praised, leaning back and taking her weight off Hailey. "Now, wasn't there something you wanted?"  
Hailey keened wordlessly and arched her back.  
"Well, since you've shown me you can't use your words, you'd better use your hands. Show Daddy where you want it."  
Blushing so hard it felt like she was on fire, Hailey buried her face in the comforter. Slowly, she reached back and gripped her ass, spreading her cheeks.  
The immediate "Good girl," she got simply deepened her humiliation - and, infuriatingly enough, her arousal._ _

__Dani was as good as her word, though, and hilted the cock deep in one smooth motion. Hailey made guttural noises in time with the slamming, rough thrusts. Even though she had literally been begging to get fucked, she knew this kind of pounding would leave her happily sore. Dani's grip on her hips was iron, and their bodies slapped together almost painfully. She felt the punishingly deep thrusts start to lengthen as Dani switched to the stroke that got her off. Hailey knew the best thing to do at this point was to hold steady against the bed and let Dani bury her cock, grinding against the vibrating base and Hailey's ass. She tensed her legs and stiffened, feeling Dani's rhythm stutter as she got close._ _

__With a growl forced from behind clenched teeth, Dani came, thrusting hard one last time and shuddering as she ground into her. Hailey held still until Dani stopped moving, making little noises of encouragement through her makeshift gag.  
Eventually, Dani reached down and switched off the vibrator.   
"Good girl," she praised, her voice gone a little less scary and a little more silly after her orgasm. She fumbled with something, and instead of the usual feeling of withdrawal, Hailey felt Dani move away, leaving the dildo inside her.  
"Hold on to that for me," Dani ordered, digging through her backpack again. This proved to be harder than Hailey expected, both due to her soreness and to her slickness. As the dildo started to slip out, Hailey reached back between her legs and pressed her fingers against the base, keeping it inside.  
"Ah-ah," Dani cautioned her. "Show Daddy you can do it with no hands."_ _

__Hailey tried to clench down on the slippery cock, but it started to slip out again. Dani chuckled behind her as she caught the toy, letting the tip rest against her swollen lips.  
"Poor little girl! You wanted it so bad, but you can't keep it in on your own, can you?"  
Hailey shook her head, still face down in the comforter.  
"Does Daddy need to help you?"  
Thinking this meant Dani would fuck her some more, Hailey nodded enthusiastically.   
"That's what I thought. Don't worry, honey, Daddy's got just the thing for little girls who aren't good at holding on to things."  
There was a rustling, crinkling noise next to her on the bed, and Hailey turned toward it. _ _

__She blinked at the object a few times before she recognized it - a big, fluffy adult diaper._ _


	7. WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress.

Hailey was up off the bed and had backed halfway to the door before she even fully registered it.   
"No, no, absolutely fucking not," she stammered, arms in front of her as if she was warding off a blow.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on," Dani said, hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, hon. I thought you might like it, I bought them as a surprise. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
"You thought I would be into that?" Hailey asked heatedly. "What the actual fuck, Dani?"  
"Hey, chill. I'll put it away. It was a mistake."  
"After what I've been through, you thought -" Hailey cut herself off, seeing the look of hurt confusion on Dani's face. 

"Oh," said, her anger deflating. "You don't know."

"Yeah," Dani agreed warily. "Pretty sure I'm missing a big piece of the puzzle here."


End file.
